Teenage Mutant Ninja Kittens
by GuestZ
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael are helping Donatello create a retro-mutagen for Karai! But what happens when Ice Cream Kitty accidentally gets in the lab, thus creating something that affects both the eldest brothers? You get cats, you see! TMNT 2k12, after A Chinatown Ghost Story, but with Into Dimension X and The Invasion never happening! (On Hold)
1. AN

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Kittens**

(You are welcome to skip this, but I will appreciate it if you read this! It'll also clarify many things as well!)

**Summary:**

Leonardo and Raphael are helping Donatello create a retro-mutagen for Karai! But what happens when Ice Cream Kitty accidentally gets in the lab, thus creating something that affects both the eldest brothers? You get cats, you see! TMNT 2k12, after A Chinatown Ghost Story, but with Into Dimension X and The Invasion never happening!

**A/N:**

Yay! My first fanfiction!

Please forgive the mistakes… I'm new to this! I never wrote a story in a while, because I personally think I write too rushed. I hope this won't seem rushed . … I'll be trying my very best! I'll be aiming for 1.5k-3.5k words for now… maybe up to 6k one day? And maybe I need an editor…hmmm…

This idea hit me in the head at around 11am in the morning on December the 22nd 2014… I was like: WOW…. I SHOULD TOTALLY WRITE THIS!

I love cats (x3), and I guess I know a lot about them too (Intense research in grade 3-6… but always and still learning!). I decided I should use the information I know, combined with TMNT 2k12, and create this! (I also read a lot of Warriors (Cats!)… BEST SERIES EVAR!)

I apologize if you don't like cats and hate them… Maybe one day I'll write a dog version for these non-cat lovers out there!

I introduce you to:

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA KITTENS**

This happens after Chinatown Ghost Story. I guess this could be counted as an alternate universe because _"Into Dimension X"_ and _"The Invasion" _never happens, so they still have the lair and Master Splinter, and bad guys still/always lose! The invasion created such a plot twist, that I couldn't exactly adapt this story to happen at April's farmhouse. It'd mess up too much, and I'd have no control over it.

I hope no one is out of character! I'll be also trying my very best to stay as close as possible to their real personalities, and this is not at all a story with any OCs! (I don't even have one xD)

I DO NOT OWN TMNT 2012! I may or may not own their cat counterparts, however ;)

So without further ado, I bring thou the story yer all be waitin for!

What are yer waitin for? Click/Tap/Touch/Select NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Prologue

TMNK-Prologue

**(A/N: This chapter will be written in past and present tense. It's just that I wanted to try both, and I really don't know which one I'm good at. Well then, I guess it's all up to you guys to decide! This first part though, will be written in present tense! ****or to the best of my ability anyways****)**

The blue-banded turtle gives himself another push, and spins in the old leather chair. The lab around him spirals in a hue of many colors, colors of things he shouldn't dare touch. The swivel chair slows down to a stop, and he glances around.

His brother, sits on another chair, not far from him, indulging in a comic book, the tattered ends of his bandana peeking out. A shadow passes over him and he looks up to see his younger brother, brows furrowing in concentration, carefully carrying a beaker with a liquid in it.

He places it onto the table, and takes an eyedropper, extracting a couple drops of the liquid. His tongue sticks out, and he bends to eye level with the beaker, watching it carefully.

"Well Donnie?" The turtle in blue asks. The taller turtle simply grunts in reply, sticking out his tongue further. He finishes extracting the drops, and lifts up a test tube out of the rack. He deposits a couple of drops into the already half-filled tube, and moves his wrist gently, mixing the contents inside. Slowly, he grins like a madman.

"All we have to do is put it in the centrifuge for thirty minutes, and then it'll be complete!" Donnie suddenly pipes happily, all remains of his previous concentration dispersing. The red-banded turtle looks away from his comic with a start, which earned him snickers from his two brothers in the room.

"After it's out of the centrifuge, we can put it in a vial and catch Karai!" Donnie continues, grinning.

"She's not a rabid animal Don… I don't think she'll like us coming up with ways to catch her," The blue-banded turtle says, rolling his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do, Leo? Last time I checked, no one here is a snake charmer," the red banded terrapin remarks. Leo glares at him and the terrapin smirks.

"And, we maybe _could_ bribe Dexter Spackman with some retromutagen," The terrapin continues, interested. Donnie clears his throat loudly, obviously not wanting a fight to interrupt between his two eldest brothers.

"Ahem, Leo, Raph… As I was saying, we still have to put this—"

Donnie was interrupted by a cat yowl and a muffled 'oof'. The three brothers look over to the lab doors, and out of them came an oh-so-familiar cat face. Ice Cream Kitty blinks up at them with her chocolate brown eyes, and let out a mew. Behind her was a trail of Neapolitan, which was quickly starting to melt.

"MIKEY!" Raph exclaims angrily. Leo brings his hand to his forehead and Donnie shakes his head, letting out an exasperating sigh. The turtle in orange bursts in, panting. He quickly turns to the feline on the floor.

"Kitty! I told you! If you want to be let out of the freezer, you can just ask me!" Mikey says. The ice cream cat just licks her paw, and brings it over her ear. Leo slowly approaches her from behind his arms outstretching to catch her. But she simply jumps up onto the table, knocking over Donnie's lab equipment.

"No!" Donnie quickly yelps, diving for the equipment. He catches a couple of beakers, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Quick, we need to get her out of here before she does something," Leo commands. Mikey and Raph nod their heads, and go around the table, surrounding her.

"Come on Kitty, over here please, before you get hurt," Mikey coaxes. She looks over at him and flicks her tail. She continues licking herself, keeping a careful eye on the turtles surrounding her.

"She doesn't even have legs… how the shell did she get up there…" Raphael grumbles. Leo shrugs apologetically and stands beside him. Donatello places the beakers back onto the lab table and walks over beside Mikey.

A growl rises up in the cat's throat, and she lets out a hiss, swatting her paw. She clearly didn't like being trapped. Mikey cringes, and extends his three-fingered hand gently. She looks down at it, and the feline stops growling, but keeps her paw up in the air, claws extended.

"Come on now Kitty, careful now," Mikey murmurs in a soothing tone. She looks up at him and starts to move towards him, slowly, watching the other turtles.

"Careful! I don't want her knock the mutagen over!" Donnie blurts out. Three pairs of eyes glare at him. But the feline seems like she didn't hear him, and she rolls herself the last few remaining steps, landing in Mikey's arms. Raph and Leo let out a sigh.

"Finally," Leo mumbles. He and Raph share a look, and he glances at Mikey. Donatello was too busy scurrying around, putting everything back in place and cleaning up the ice cream left behind from her.

"Make sure she doesn't get in Donnie's lab again… this time she was lucky and she didn't meddle with anything," Leo says. Mikey nods and looks down at the cat in his arms.

"Sorry guys… I should have stopped her before… I promise it won't happen again!" Mikey says.

"I'll go get the mop and put her back in the freezer." Mikey starts to walk out, and Donnie joins him.

"I'll come too," he says. "You'll need more than one pair of arms to carry enough mops for all of us."

Leonardo watches both of them leave and looks beside him, expecting to see Raphael. He spots Raph behind the table, and turns around, walking toward him. Raphael looks up for moment, but continues to look at whatever he was looking at. He motions toward something in the test tube rack, and Leo widens his eyes.

"What in the world is that?" Leo asks, mesmerized. The contents of the little test tube were bubbling furiously, and many bubbles pop as they reach the surface.

"I really don't know," Raph replies.

"Well, it's definitely not mutagen," Leonardo answers. That pink color looked quite familiar to him…

"Your right, Captain Obvious, it isn't," Raphael replies, interrupting his thoughts.

"Could it be the retromutagen Donnie was making?" Leo wonders. He tries to recall the color of it, but nothing sprang to his mind.

They both look at each other. Raphael shrugs and looks a bit closer, making sure he wasn't directly on top of it.

"Should we just put it in the centrifuge… or wait for Donnie?" Leo asks. Raph just glances back at him uncertainly. The thing just kept on bubbling.

"Yeah, let's just put it in the center-fuge thing," Raphael says, reaching out to carry the tube by the top. "Thirty minutes, right?" He asks, and Leo nods. He lifts it up, and winces slightly at the heat coming off of it. The contents inside stop bubbling. Leonardo gestures toward the centrifuge and Raphael nods. Leo walks over to it, opening the lid, and Raph follows.

In the test tube, a huge bubble forms and pops, fizzing. The heat from the bubble cause the test tube's temperature to soar, burning Raph.

"Arhg!" Raphael shrieks, dropping the test tube. It flew down, by the wills of gravity, hitting the floor. The test tube broke upon contact, and shatters. The stuff was all over Raphael's feet, and it starts burning. A few drops land on Leo, and he equally starts burning.

"What… is this?" Raphael screeches, gritting his teeth against the pain. Leonardo falls to his knees and screams in reply. All Raphael saw before losing consciousness, was the glass shards piercing his scales as he falls toward the ground.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

**(A/N: The rest of this is in past tense.)**

"Here ya go D!" Mikey said, and threw a mop in Donnie's direction. He quickly caught it, and glared at his younger brother.

"There's something called passing, you know," he grumbled. All he got was his younger brother to smile. They have already put Ice Cream Kitty back in the fridge, and were getting cleaning supplies to fix the mess.

As Mikey bent down to get a bucket, they were interrupted by a scream… it sent shivers down Donatello's back… it sounded so familiar… it was—

"Leo!" Mikey yelped, throwing down the mop and bucket, racing out of the kitchen. Donnie followed, his gut wrenching with worry. He saw Mikey jumping over the couch and Donnie quickly followed, almost slipping on a skateboard. Dashing in after Mikey, he stopped short before he could fall in the ooze.

"What's that?" Donnie looked over to where Mikey was. He was on his knees, pointing to two bundles of… was that fur?

"Don't touch anything!" The purple-banded turtle cautioned. "I repeat, do not touch anything!"

He walked over to where Mikey was, grabbing a test tube and stopper on the way. He joined Mikey, and going on his knees, collecting some of the ooze in the tube and sealing it.

"I think Raph and Leo turned into… cats..?" Donnie gulped, looking puzzled. He peered closer, careful not to touch anything, and saw the chests of the felines were rising and falling. He poked the closer one, and heard it give an indignant yelp. It tried to scrabble up to a standing position, but fell onto its side, breathing heavily.

"Let's take them and put them somewhere safe for now, until they wake up," Donnie suggested, and Mikey nodded. The youngest brother grabbed the farther cat, and cradled it gently against his plastron. Donnie did the same with the other one, and they both walked out of the room.

_**~TIME SKIP~**_

The two youngest turtles finally finished cleaning the whole mess. Donatello was in his lab, studying the ooze he had collected. Michelangelo was sitting beside the two cats on the couch in the living room. He was petting each of them gently, and he saw them stirring. He stopped petting the black one, who was trying to get up. It tried to stand up, but flopped to a sitting position.

"Hi there, little buddy," Mikey cooed, petting the cat lovingly. The cat gave a gravelly meow, and opened its eyes… they were a piercing green… like… "Raph? Is that you?" he asked. The cat was a stocky, broad shouldered tuxedo. It gave another meow, and looked at Mikey.

He lifted the cat carefully, and looked at it closely. It was muscular, just like Raph too. He felt something furry and looked down and saw a black white tipped tail. Mikey grinned.

"You got a tail! That's really funny!" Mikey laughed. He tried to grab it, but it kept on slipping out of his grip. The Raph-Cat started grumbling.

"Alright, alright, I'll just take you to Don… maybe he'll know what's up with you." He cradled the cat and walked over to the lab.

Donnie was seated at the table, and was furiously writing down notes. He looked up from where he was writing and saw Mikey.

"Oh, hi," he said, barely glancing up and continuing to write notes.

"Hiya D!" Mikey greeted. He placed Raph-Cat onto the table, and the cat walked right onto Donnie's papers. The purple-banded turtle gave a muffled 'hey!' until he saw the cat's face. These green ivy eyes looked right back at him, and the cat stubbornly sat on his papers, its two white paws latching onto the pen Donnie was using.

"I think that's Raph, Don," Mikey said pointing to the cat. The cat gave a loud meow, as if it agreed. Donnie stuck his face up close to it, and it started grumbling again.

"By Darwin's beard! It is!" Donnie exclaimed. Mikey face palms his self, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously," he mumbled. The cat gave another meow, and flicked his tail tip.

"I think we need to tell Sensei about this, though… But he's still out training with April, so it might be a while," Donnie remarked. "I should run some tests on Raph the cat though, to make sure he's healthy."

Mikey quickly snatched the cat, holding it to his plastron. He frowned at Donnie, and petted the cat. "No way are you gonna be sticking needles in Raphael!"

"Geez Mikey, calm down! I won't be sticking any needles! I'll just examine Raph, that's all."

"How do I KNOW THAT!? Promise me you won't be using needles!"

"Mikey, do I rea—"

"PROMISE!"

Donatello rolled his eyes, and drew an X in the air over his heart. "I promise that I won't be sticking any needles in Raph."

"And Leo too!"

"And Leo too… Happy?"

Mikey grinned, delighted that he made his older brother do something. He set Raphael back on the table. "I'll go and get Leo!" He walked out the lab doors, humming to his self. Donnie looked at the tuxedo on his table.

The cat flicked its tail again, and licked its paw. It brought his paw over his ears, and started grooming the top of his head.

"So, uh, Raph… Can you talk? Other than meows, I mean?" Donnie asked.

"Mreow." Raph grumbled. He continued grooming his self, and Donatello saw how Raphael looked at his tail with fascination. Donatello gave out a chuckle and Raph flattened his ears, looking at his paws.

"I'll have to come up with something so you can communicate with, then," The purple clad turtle murmured, looking thoughtful.

Mikey burst in, cradling a silver bundle. He set it down on the table, and it was lying down.

Donnie gazed at it, and brought his fingers over its fur. It was sleek and silky, dotted with a tabby pattern. "I think that's Leo alright," he confirmed.

Mikey poked the cat, and it gave a shallow meow. Worry pooled in the orange-banded terrapin's eyes. "Do you think he's OK?"

"Well… it seems like Raph adapted quickly… but Leo might be having trouble or is just stunned." Donnie answered. "We'll have to keep him in my lab though, so I could keep an eye on him."

**(A/N: And there we have it! Thank you, for reading this so far… I really appreciate it… a lot! So, like I said earlier, it's all up to you all to decide which tense!)**

_**A great, grand, HAPPY NEW YEAR to each and every one of you! May the year treat you with great surprises!**_


	3. On Hold

I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

I'm currently placing this story on hold because my life is starting to get busy again... I don't think I'll have the time to do chapters anymore.

I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this story... I appreciate it so much, and it means the world to me!

I'm sorry I didn't do any new chapters.

Thank you, once again for taking your time to read this.

~GuestZ


End file.
